


Blank Page

by DarrowWyrlde



Series: Life of A Writer [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Seriously..., writing is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarrowWyrlde/pseuds/DarrowWyrlde
Summary: An Author Stares At A Daunting Screen





	Blank Page

**Author's Note:**

> Just how I feel.  
> Also, practice for inserting images. Needed to figure out how to do that.

“Ugh! I gotta get this done!” she stared at the screen dejectedly.

Inhale. Exhale.

“Okay, so I know where this is gonna go, but I gotta nail this opening to keep people intrigued. Hmm…”

She sat for seemingly several minutes, running phrases and wording through her head, trying to come up with an eye catching opening for her next chapter.

As she mused, her fingers drifted towards the keys.

They moved without much thought.

Realizing she had typed  _ something _ the tired writer looked up…

“Ahh come on! This doesn’t even take place in Gravity Falls! This isn’t even a Gravity Falls  _ story _ ! Why on Earth?!”

Her hand slammed down on the backspace. 

She looked at the clock. It had been an hour since she’d started.

“Y’know what?” She closed her laptop and walked into the kitchen. It was already noon. She should probably eat. Maybe she could come up with something while she ate…

"Hmm..."

“Oh COME ON!”

 

 

 

 


End file.
